Strange Lunch Routine
by audi3nc3ofon3
Summary: I was bored, so I decided to just write something random. Basically it's Just Erwin spending some time with some pigeons during her lunch. If you think I should turn this into a longer story, please do tell me, but as it stands, it's staying one chapter...and rather pointless. So enjoy the randomness!
1. Intro

Erwin watched the grey feathers flutter about, the semi-silent whistling of their wings flapping as they drew closer; they always made her laugh, they were just so _funny_. Waddling around, cooing, trying to flirt, and picking up their favorite crumbs. Erwin couldn't deny it, she _loved_ the pigeons that lived near the Ooarai High School building; they all were such strange colors and patterns.

There was one that looked like a normal grey-bar pigeon, but it looked like it had an accident with a bottle of bleach as it had white spots randomly on its body. Then there was another one that was all white with blood-red eyes, but strangely enough, he had a black beak and black feet. There were also a bunch of just regular grey-bars and blue-bars, and blue-checked, and all the normal colors of pigeons. But one was _really_ strange; he was all black, and the feathers on his neck shimmered, like a humming bird's feathers, he also sported the very odd combination of blood-red eyes, black beak, and black legs.

"Hey Loki, what's up?" She asked the oddly colored pigeon, giggling a bit at her own joke. Erwin didn't know why she felt the need to call the odd bird Loki, she just felt it fit; like calling 'Yukari' 'Guderian', it just fit. The pigeon's only response was a little 'coo' and a bob of his head. For some reason, Loki though Erwin wanted to be his girlfriend, she had no clue why, but it was entertaining none the less.

"Ah, I see." She muttered, tossing him a bread crumb from her lunch. She always packed an extra piece of bread just for these guys, seeing as she didn't have lunch, or many of her classes, with her team mates. And since she knew no one, and no one really wanted to sit with her, she occupied her lunch period giving the pigeon's pointless calories.

She continued to watch the little feathered creatures, scolding them when they fought over a speck of dusk, or when they smacked another for no apparent reason; she also laughed when they walked over to her and cooed at their reflection in her boots. _'Ah, sometimes they're so stupid'_ Erwin thought to herself, watching one of the grey ones hop onto her shoe and coo at the others. "I am not anyone's girlfriend, there is no other pigeon there that is you own reflection, and I'm also not a perch. Would you kindly get off my foot now?" She giggled, moving her foot slightly so it scared him and he jumped down. She kept throwing more bread crumbs whenever they started to run out, which wasn't often as there really weren't that many pigeons; after all, despite the Ooarai School _ship_ being like a giant moving landmass, they were still surrounded by a lot of water, and pigeons preferred _not_ to fly over extremely large bodies of water such as the ocean.

Erwin continued feeding the pigeons until she heard the bell, signaling that lunch was over and she needed to move to her next class. She quickly broke up the remainder of the bread and scattered it about the area, making sure the crumbs weren't too big for the pigeons. She dusted off her uniform and grabbed her bag, running back to the school building and to her algebra class, which she usually wasn't the most punctual to. What she failed to notice was Loki leaving all the fresh bread crumbs, and instead flying up and perching on a branch near a window. He sat on the thin limb and watched Erwin loudly enter the room, shouting her usual 'I'm here, I'm here!' and skidding a bit as she got to her seat. He had no clue why, but he always loved to see her daily routine; even if he didn't understand it at all.


	2. Blurb time!

Alrighty! The new story is up, it is only one chapter so far, but I will add more. Updates for that one are going to be _**VERY**_ sporadic, simply because (as I have said before) this was not intended to be a super long story. Enjoy your extra chapters.

ALSO, I realize that many of you are reading my _Girls und Panzer_ and _Hellsing_ crossover, as well as this little blurb, but I do have other stories. I request that you all (especially those who read a lot of my _Girls und Panzer_ stories) do give me feedback on my other stories, primarily one called **Games**. This is one story I am really proud of, but I know it needs improvement badly, so I'm asking y'all for some help there. Okay! Have fun everyone~!


End file.
